


Cats with hats & weird sickys with some Magic in their

by LocoChicken



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crossover & Au, Do the warrior cats know their past lives?, Gloomverse cast now are cats, Going to mess with them, Mean princess, Multi, Nice Tigerclaw, Original Characters evertwhere you look, Rylie needs help, Too many charscthers to list way to many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocoChicken/pseuds/LocoChicken
Summary: Firekit does not what has changed or what has stayed the same with his two new siblings and a she-cat that is feaking out and is lost with the added bonus of magic from hats and some weird sicks in the mixed





	1. Rusty the clans aren’t everything

“Rusty! Wake up! Wake up!” Princess said excitedly, even though she just woke up her brother. “Whatsis?” Rusty asked not amused. “We are getting our new owners in a few hours is what mom said and you need to look good to be even on any humans list.” Princess saying in a mocking tone. “Hey! I am not that bad looking and at least I don’t mess up my pelt every five minutes! You the one that's not getting a new owner” Rusty snap back at her.

“Well, I don’t..” Princess was going to say more but her mother got her scruff and pulled her back and set her next to her. “Princess! Do not say that to you bother he may be the runt but still, don’ t say anything like again if am her or not do not say things like that! And you Rusty the same to you!”. Nutmeg snap and yelled at her kittens. “Yes, mama.” Both kittens said shamefully few moments after that.

“What all this noise coming from?” A huge she-cat from the backyard comes in “Just the two backtalkers.” Nutmeg sigh she loves them but at the same time, she's happy their getting adopted. “Guessing that they both said you not getting adopted,” The huge she-cat said. “Yeah,” Nutmeg said.

“Yes they got talking know my chance to get to the clans,” Rusty said but all other siblings were stopping him “Bro you’re getting adopted today you need to come down about these clans” Fluffy was saying. Rusty was going to talk back but his mother words came back in his mind “Oh fine only doing this for the hope that I get closer to them” Rusty Disappointing said.

A few hours past when the humans come to see the kittens. Then a young couple in their mid-20s comes in with a baby and sits it down where the kittens are. “Wow, a human kitten.” Rusty Awestruck Princess the same. Rusty then feels the human kitten paw on his head petting him purring while Princess is with the parents playing. The couple gets the two kittens happy getting them but R & P are in a wayed miss their mother and litter-mates.

While the couple driving home feel a bump where it's not supposed so the male while holding Princess then get out of the car to check what it was. Then the person picks up the thing ruches for the vet. While doing this they get their shots and go home. Rusty is put down first and then Princess.

Princess was looking around when she sees her brother“WAIT! You’re here!” Princess yelled out at her bro he then starts to run to the backyard running into a black and white figure taking them down while Princess slows down. “Oh sorry I was run-n-ning from my si-s-ter” Rusty yelped out. I just knock over a local of the area how bad this must be for the first time meeting. The figure got up and said, “It's okay, it's not the first time it's happened but what's your name mine is Smudge.” Smudge chipped out catching him off guard. “ Mine Ru-s-s- Rusty!” he yelped out.  
“ It’s okay meeting another cat s is hard and even harder when you knock them down,” Smudge loving said when he said it the heart symbol seems it was glowing a little. “Oh, i-” “Smudge! Where are you!” Two voices were heard when it was said one had she-cat tone another lifeless tone to it. Smudge then went running but a large figure blocks him.

“Have you seen a kitten that is black-white with a heart on the chest that is a tom?” the Female said the figure shook its head no lying to her. “Oh, well tell me if you have ok.” The female tone then disappears. Smudge was trying to get out under the large mass but can’t then it got up showing that it was a huge dark brown tabby “who are you and why did you do that” Smudge freaked out saying. “ Well, let's just say that I need to say a few things to you and friends it just is a moment,” The huge figure said.

They were there for a few hours and it did this for about a half a moon but while over this half a moon Princess was bullying her brother when the humans were not around. Causing Rusty to stay away from her. But he never went into the forest even if he wants to see old friends and be with Sandstrom and save everybody he felt saddened that he can't have a nice moment with his sister before he goes which is later today to make sure nothing bad happens to them.

“Hey, Rusty were are you going?” Smudge wondering where his friend is going “Oh going into the forest but am not coming back.” Rusty said feeling bad that he was leaving Smudge his only friend. “Oh that is was today.” Smudge saddened by it but he wants to say something before he leaves “Well ever since you have told me of your old life and everything that you could remember I was worrying if I could you joining so you could have a friend there if you want to” Smudge saying this while he was starting to cry to his only friend that was long term only if was half a moon.

“ Smudge it's okay but I did not know you want to join the clans really it can hurt you and even kill you I don't want to lose you to another clan al-” He was going to say something else but Princess took him with an angry look on her face. Rusty when he shaw the rageful look on his sister's eyes but tears going down the sides of her face. He then starts to run to somewhere away from his sister while Smudge fellows after them when she gets Rusty collar and tear it off and did the same to hers and Smudges.

“ If you want to be a clan cat you could just leave any moment away from me and everything else like I don’t care at all and you told Smudge this safe but not your own sister!!” Princess said running off into a road not noticing the monster that was coming for her.

Rusty and Smudge ran to get her off the road putting garlic on themselves while carrying alive or dead Princess but Problems arose from this they were lost, tired and haven't eaten since this morning. Both feel over feeling everything set in both there what felt like forever when a patrol found them when they did one quick look they took them for the fact they were kits so the rushing into ThunderClan getting every cat out of their dens. “ What is the meaning of this Redtail,” Bluestar asked Redtail. “ Well we found three kits we look for a mother sent from them but we couldn't find anything and all are tired and one of them is severely hurt and look like they haven't eaten for a long while” Redtail fished saying wondering want his leader is going to say “Bring the hurt one to Spottedleaf but leaved the other two” Bluester said .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rusty and smudge woke up in nursery hearing noises from the other kits and Queens then a gray kit hit them. The Queens were happy with the two new kits so were some of the kits to play with them but Rusty notice something odd that they had hats and pull out weird sicks to do things like move things or pull other things out but only want their thing was he was guessing. But his sister was in the medicine den he's hoping that his sister is okay but a new she-cat has gotten his sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to redo this chapter because I really hate this thing I've made I mean hate it like if I could throw it to the pits of hell and put it in acid I would do it. Some of the things I hate about it's fast-paced and the cats are something that I hate also with everything else in it and I'll try to make it better and remember to put the important bits in it too. Also this the 2nd version of this chapter I've made I like the other one better but its lot darker and why like that it's more of what I like and so why make a 2nd one they said. which is like gore and other things like it and it shows in my art (HAVE NOT to POST ANY OF MY ART ONLINE and it's mostly paper and not good with my art skill to and do any of you what to see the 1st version? If you do there's a chance I might somehow take pictures of my art to put in the document.)))


	2. Rylie a kit now or is she i don’t know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little kits and alone father Redtail.

“Hey Dad! Dad! Dad! DDDDDDDaaaaaaaaddddd!” Redtail wakes up to.

“Yes?” Redtail questioned his daughter sleepy.

“Well, I want to know more about my mommy since the other kits have their mommies then why don’t I?” Ryliekit chirp aloud yet not enough to wake the queens or their kits.

Redtail understands the pain that his daughter never know her mom but he feels compelled to recount about her mom and how she was and everything.

As he tells things about her mom Stonehawk is waking up, she remembers that she has dawn patrol shortly.

“Um Redtail can you watch my kits for a short while, I have dawn patrol in a short bit so.,” Stonehawk asked shyly

“Yeah I am going to stay here so watching them won't be a difficult and all can play amidst each other too,” Redtail replied cheerfully.

Then Ryliekit made a moss ball and kick it over all the place then by accident kick it straight into Yewkit face.

“Opes didn’t mean that Yewy” Ryliekit squeak out then Yewkit, Antkit, Beekit tackle Redtail causing Ryliekit additionally get tackled.

Antkit runs to the moss ball to get it and tosses it to Beekit then back to Antkit while Ryliekit and Yewkit are messing with Redtail tail.

“Hey! Ryliekit how about we go visit the elders for their stories!” Yewkit spats out still playing with Redtail tail.

“You two going to elders alone not got happen you two hide all our fresh kill and always seek out of camp I’m worried what you two going to do with the eiders change their out bedding with muddy wet moss somehow,” Redtail joking said although it is accurate of what they are going to do.

“No, we're not gonna do that were are going to get all their Bedding soaked! And put pebbles in them!” As they run off towards the elders' den they somehow just disappeared so when Redtail gets up he can’t find them for several hours so when Stonehawk returns from dawn patrol and can’t locate Yewkit She is like he is outside of camp again somehow.

Then cutting howls from elders den get the whole camp attention and why they did, when the warriors check on them they see muddy wet moss and pebbles in the bedding they know the Pair who would that.

They then check in the Queens den seeing two soaked and muddy kits that are in extreme trouble.


	3. ThunderClan Allegiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing all the cats in ThunderClan.

Leader: Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Deputy: Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.  
Apprentice-Antpaw-Dark red and black stripes she-cat.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medicine cat(s):  
Spottedleaf—beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.  
Apprentice-Indigopaw-Indigo fur Tom short fur. Hat-Top Hat  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Warriors:  
Lionheart—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.

Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.  
Apprentice-Yewpaw-Yellow and white stripes tom.

Whitestorm—big white tom.

Brindleface—pretty tabby.

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.  
Apprentice-Longpaw—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Runningwind—swift tabby tom.

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.  
Apprentice-Beepaw-Yellow and black stripes tom.

Madamclaw-Tan she-cat with rainbow back, tail and ears.

Piheart-Brown and green Tom.

Wormpelt-Tan with a lighter tan star shape on chest tom.  
Apprentice-Ryliepaw

Stonehawk-dark gray she-cat.

Oakheart—a reddish-brown tabby tom formerly RiverClan broken ribs, leg, tail, and front left paw from a boulder in the medicine den.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Apprentices:  
Beepaw-Yellow and black stripes tom.

Antpaw-Dark red and black stripes she-cat.

Ryliepaw-Black with rainbow paws, a tip of tail and tips of ears she-cat.

Yewpaw-Yellow and white stripes tom.

Longpaw—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Indigopaw-Indigo fur Tom.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Queens:  
Frostfur—a beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

Goldenflower—pale ginger coat.

Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.  
Graykit—long-haired solid gray tom.

Seaweed-Green and brown she-cat.  
Ravenkit—small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Petuniafur-Light Purple limbs, face and green aspects and tan she-cat.  
Firekit—handsome ginger tom.  
Spotkit-friendly black-and-white tom.  
Oakkit—a light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws she-cat.

Brindleface—pretty tabby.  
Dustkit—dark brown tabby tom.  
Sandkit—pale ginger she-cat.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elders:  
Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.

One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Gonefur-Use to have lovely White with black paws, ears and tip of the tail now fur less by unknown reasons has to stay in elder den she-cat.

Muteclaw-Lost speaking by unknown reasons Dark grey and white tabby tom.  
Oneleg-tortoiseshell pelt tom lost three legs force to go in Elders den found this way by a patrol unknown reasons.

Rosetail-white and black spots she-cat.

Lostlegs-Black with even blacker spots she-cat lost back legs be unknown reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can send in your own characters if you want to. If you do send in what they look by words or art, act like and relationships with each other and magic type/hat looked like.


End file.
